happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
HTF Break/Season 6
List of Breaks #This is my Cartwheel and I'm going to slay it: Lia cartwheels her way to meet Paws. #Shell Raiser: Sunset helps Raymond's egg problem. #Height Limit: Double A tries to enjoy himself by standing out of sunroof. #Scars to your Beat-Tuft-Ful: Tuft gives Raymond a haircut, but should have taken an extra look. #The Sweet Taste of Success: Nutty gets his arm stuck in a vending machine. #Bottley Harm: Walter learns the hard way why empty bottles are not to be thrown on the street. #Pool Daze: Clam tries a shark-themed prank at a pool. All should go well as long as no blood is shed. #Light Off: Amp switches off the lights in the first Earth Day short. #Plant a Seed: In the second Earth Day short, Emmy tries to plant some seeds, but they end up being planted in Nutty's stomach. #Down the Truck: In the third Earth Day short, Walter (reluctantly) tries walking instead of driving around in his truck. #To Be Veggie: Vegetables and Fliqpy's victims are blended together in Earth Day short number 4. #Happy Earth Paws!: Paws does her part to keep the planet clean in the fifth Earth Day short. #Compost to Be: The final installment of Earth Day shorts sees Pow Pow buying himself a compost bin. #Hit on Me: Disco Bear gets a slap in the face that hurts more than it should. #Night Fever: When Sickly gets near flowers, never get near him with headphones. #Maypole to Pole: The tree friends do Maypole Dancing. #Beach Buckets: Kibble and Cub build sandcastles. #Vert-ual Reality: Vert invents a new 3D virtual headset for Rosso to test. #Running Bag: Lexx tries pulling a prank on Pranky. Big mistake... #It's Spin a While, Hasn't It: Sniffles uses a Fidget Spinner to catch the ants. #Till Death does it's Cartridge: Licky finds a new way to clean dust. #Fold Your Horses - Origami tries to teach a giant sea monster how to make paper crafts. #Sushi For All - Hokahoka works on sushi restaurant. #Jelly Belly - Scrap tests out his new donut cannon on a hungry hamster. #Venus Wasp Trap - You don't want to be near a showdown between a bad-tempered wasp and a carnivorous mutant flower. #Bass Drop - Bass once again brings his large speakers, but bigger this time. #Eye Can See the Future - Hypno steals Hypno's psychic eye in order to see the future. #Puppet Mouser - Dolly must look for a costume for the talent show. But the only one that fits her is actually an evil flesh-eating puppet. #Magic Carpet Treatment - Mother uses an alternate idea blanket for three friends. #Can't Bear It - Poachy decided to hunts down a bear. #On the Swing - Geo joins Aisya and the monkeys for the swing. #Rollin' On - Prongs accidentally spilled a water into Calorie at the bowling alley. #Half It Up, Fuzzball - Nuppet finally gets legs; and a tail? #Really Hummed Out - Licky mistakes Humphrey for a bug, but instead tastes a shrink ray. #Hare-row to the Knee - Pranky pulls a prank at target practice. Bad idea wearing a target shirt. #Getting Off Toxic - Toxicity wants to go swimming at the beach, but forgets what a literal waste she is. #Fishy Meal - Overbite is searching for a meal in the ocean, also meets Neo. #From Insane to Delirium - Delliumrium is searching food around town while met someone that crazy as her. #A Shot in the Spark - Random should have thought twice before she chewed. #Crawl Under - Flaps decided to take cares of Salvia while Daphne is away. #Burn Out - Zee keeps getting bothered by a fly, so he decides to put matters in his own newspaper. #Give Flying Papers - Origami gets inventive at a picnic, by using the picnic itself! #Bring the Mattress - Noc Noc buys one of Swindler's mattresses. #Cuckoo for Coconuts - Coconut and Mapa literally bump into each other, swapping senses of direction! #Antlers are the Answer - Buckley decides to exercise by using his antlers. #Lemme Fly! - Pattypon needs Fortis' helps to make her "fly". #A Paws-Less Princess - Paws joins the beauty contest. #Now You're Cookie - Seth steals and eats the cookies from Emojie's box. #Knocking Fiery Chicken - Nugget flipped out after saw Rotisserie is set on fire. #Pick a Flock - Cascade tries to help Kibble to feeds more birds. Gallery Cartwheel.png|This is my Cartwheel and I'm going to slay it Shellraiser.png|Shell Raiser Heightlimit.png|Height Limit Scarsbeattuft.png|Scars to Your Beat-Tuft-Ful Sweettasteofsuccess.png|The Sweet Taste of Success Bottleyharm.png|Bottley Harm Pooldaze.png|Pool Daze Hit on.png|Hit on Me Nightfever.png|Night Fever beachbucket.png|Beach Buckets Htfoc-normal3.png|Vert-ual Reality foldyourhorses.png|Fold Your Horses Sushiforall.png|Sushi for All Jellybelly.png|Jelly Belly Venuswasptrap.png|Venus Wasp Trap Bassdrop.png|Bass Drop Glasseyedhypno.png|Eye Can See the Future Dollythepuppet.png|Puppet Mouser Cantbearit.png|Can't Bear It treehit.png|On the Swing Keeponrollin.png|Rollin' On Halfitupfuzzball.png|Half It Up, Fuzzball Reallyhummedout.png|Really Hummed Out Harerowtotheknee.png|Hare-row to the Knee Gettingofftoxic.png|Getting Off Toxic Fishymeal.png|Fishy Meal Staylow.png|Crawl Under Burnout.png|Burn Out Flythepaper.png|Give Flying Papers Bringthematress.png|Bring the Mattress Cuckoonuts.png|Cuckoo for Coconuts Antleranswer.png|Antlers is the Answer Chipoff.png|Now You're Cookie Chickennugget.png|Knocking Fiery Chicken Bittobird.png|Pick a Flock Category:HTF Break Category:Fan Episodes Category:Lists